I'll Try
by EVERLARK.ALWAYS
Summary: This is a songfic set when Peeta gives Katniss the bread with a song that Ithink fits the situation perfect from Katniss's pointof view.


**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or the song which is in bold. Song is I'll Try, From Disney's Return To Never Land.**

* * *

When I was younger my mum use to tell me stories of a magical place where everyone was happy, no one was ever starving or dying. This world had a hero who could fly with the magic of his fairy and happy thoughts, but in reality happy thoughts get you nowhere.

Now there are no stories, no mum to tell them, she just sits there not caring that her children are starving, that's why it's down to me to grow up and find a way to find food for me and my sister. But I failed and now I can't go back, can't go and watch my sweet little sister die.

So instead I will sit here beneath the tree in the bakers back garden in the pouring rain with the torturous smell of the fresh bread, and die myself.

While I wait I think of my dad, I wonder what he would do if he was here, what he would say, but then we wouldn't be in this position. Part of me blames him, for dying and leaving us alone, but then I hate myself for thinking that. When he was alive things were so different, we were happy and he was always singing, 'a song makes everything better' he would say. I'm not sure I believe him, but now as I sit here waiting for death that same phrase keeps floating though my mind, 'a song makes everything better', as so I let myself sing, as my last attempt to make things right again.

**I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.**

I poor all of the emotions that have been building up, in me over the last couple of mouths, into my last song letting go of everything.

**I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
I try,  
But it's so hard to believe.  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try.**

I feel the tears dripping down my face as repeat the words, I tried so hear but it wasn't enough, I let her down, I let Prim down.

**My whole world is changing,  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting,  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn;  
Watch it burn.  
'Cause I try,  
But it's so hard to believe!  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see.  
I try.  
I try.**

I know I should go home to prim, that she needs me, but how can I watch her die when it's all my fault, because I couldn't save her. I can hear the stories going through my head, and that just makes me cry harder as they are just stories and noting more, they won't will my sisters starving belly.

**I try and try,  
To understand,  
The distance in between:  
The love I feel,  
The things I fear,  
I every single dream.**

I hear a commotion in the bakery and stop singing I look up expecting the baker's wife to come as chase me away again but instead I see a boy, the boy who was watching from the window when his mum shouted at me. In his arms I see two burnt loafs of bread and I can't help but watch, as he moves towards the pigs, then he turns and looks at me , and looks back at the house before throwing the loafs of bread to me. It takes me a moment to realise the bread is for me, but then I quickly pick it up and run home with it under my jacket. As I run I continue my song with renewed hope.

**I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe:  
All those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.**

**So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
'Cause I see where you see!  
I'll try.  
I'll try!  
I'll try!  
I'll try-  
To fly**

I reach home and know we are going to be ok now, we are saved, saved by a hero named Peeta and there is now more hope than I have felt in months. And I know now without any doubt that a song does make everything better.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, if you did please read my other stroys, hope you will like them all.**


End file.
